


A Lover's Face

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim. Blair. Tests. Marmalade. Do I have to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Face

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader Angie 

## A Lover's Face

by Mallory

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Lot/8376/sentinel/sentinel.html>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and all relatives belong to UPN, PetFly and Paramount 

* * *

A Lover's Face   
by Mallory 

"Are you still comfortable, Jim?" Blair asked, checking out his things. 

"I'm fine," Jim answered, leaning back against the bottom of his bed. 

He was seated down on his bedroom's carpet for a few dozens of minutes, the back against his bed, waiting for Blair to begin a new experience. His hands were handcuffed in his back, and he had a black blindfold over his eyes. Blair had tested his sense of touch, and now he wanted to test his sense of taste. 

The young man was seated beside Jim, with an assortment of little jars of jam and marmalade, a spoon and his notepad. At first, he had thought to do the whole experience in the kitchen, because of the jam, but Jim had proposed to him to go into his bedroom. Blair wondered why Jim, who was usually a bit maniac about what could enter or not enter his bedroom, had let him bring all this sticky things in his so clean bedroom. 

"Okay, Jim," he said, looking at his notes. "I'm going to give you small quantities of each jam or marmalade and you tell me what fruit you taste. It's the first test." 

"Okay, Chief," Jim answered. He added quietly, as Blair moved beside him to reach the jars, "Why don't kneel between my legs, Chief? It'd be more comfortable for both of us." 

"Huh... yeah, sure," Blair agreed, a shiver running over his spine as Jim spread his long legs to welcome him. Today Jim wore pale jeans and a white tight tee-shirt and Blair couldn't help but focus on Jim's muscled body. 

It wasn't the first time. 

Since the beginning, Blair wanted Jim. Since the very first time he had seen him in the hospital more than one year ago. When he had moved into the loft, it had been a mixture of Heaven and Hell -- Heaven to be so close, part of Jim's everyday life and Hell to be unable to touch him, to be so far away. But Blair was wise enough to stay away from his partner. He had never told him he was bi, because he didn't want his very straight partner thinking that he _could_ lust after him. 

Blair knelt in front of Jim, their thighs touching. He shivered at the unexpected contact, glad that Jim was blindfolded -- even if having a blindfolded and hancuffed Jim in front of him wasn't the best way to avoid very lusty thoughts. 

In fact, Blair's cock had been semi-erect since the beginning of the session. He just hope that Jim had obeyed him and dialed down his sense of smell. If not, Jim couldn't miss the fact Blair was aroused. And the young man prefered not to think of his partner's reaction to that. 

"Huh, let's go," he said, taking the spoon with a little marmalade in it. "Open your mouth." 

Jim obeyed and Blair let him taste the marmalade. < Oh God> Blair thought as he inserted the spoon in Jim's mouth. < I like that!>

"Easy," Jim said, "orange." 

"Right. Next one." 

"Lemon." 

"Right again," Blair answered. "Remember not to use your sense of smell before tasting the marmalade with your tongue. Smell helps us to recognize the tastes, but in this case, I want only your sense of taste." "Okay, Chief. Next one." 

Jim recognized easily the other marmalades and jams, then waited for Blair who was leafing through his notepad. 

"Not this one," he mumbled to himself. 

"Why not?" Jim asked. 

"What?" Blair asked raising his head. "Oh, this one is... well is impossible to do." 

"Why?" Jim asked again. 

"Cause..." Blair wriggled a little, embarrased. He had written this experiment seriously but with a second thought, knowing he'd never dare to ask Jim to do it. "It's something I wrote a long time ago, a long time before meeting you," he lied. "It was only a theory. I never thought I'd one day meet a Sentinel, you know, and..." "Cut it, Chief," Jim interrupted him. "What's it about?" 

"Don't be mad at me with this one, big guy. Remember, it was only an idea." 

"Sandburg, for Chrissake, what is it?" Jim asked impatiently. 

"Well, I... I thought that it could be interesting if I ate something in a very small quantity and you... I mean a Sentinel, not you, tastes it... in my mouth. It's to see if you're... I mean if a Sentinel in general, not you, is able to recognize a complex taste mixed with chemical signature and so." 

"How?" Jim asked, surprised. "How can I taste something you ate?" 

"That's why it's impossible to realize, Jim" Blair breathed. "It could be done only by... well, if you, I mean the Sentinel, in theory of course, put his tongue in my mouth..." 

Blair stopped, unable to speak more. Oh God, why didn't he lie? Why didn't he say something else? Now Jim was going to guess the naked truth. He was going to... 

"It sounds interesting to me," Jim said, interrupting Blair's increasing panicked thoughts. "My sense of taste is often a problem to me. So you eat something, and I have to recognize it?" 

"Yeah. But it's only theory..." 

"I agree to do it, Chief, I told you," Jim answered quietly. 

Blair opened his mouth: "You agree?" he asked, stunned. 

"Yeah. It's for science, Chief," Jim responded keeping a straigh face. 

"Huh... okay, if you agree" Blair answered, his heartbeat increasing. < Yes! Oh my God I'm going to have his tongue right in my mouth! I'm going to... Slow down, Sandburg, or your cock is going to explode in your jeans.> "I'm going to eat a few marmalade you haven't tasted. There is more than one fruit in each one. So you're going to taste it, and to tell me what you taste."   
"Let's go" Jim answered. 

Blair took a very small quantity of the last marmalade, ate it, swallowed, then said, "Okay, I'm ready." 

"Huh, Chief, come closer. I can't do anything if you're so far." 

"Of course" Blair whispered, coming closer to Jim, their faces nearly touching. 

Jim's face leaned toward his, and their lips met. Blair nearly jumped at the soft touch, but opened his mouth, welcoming Jim's tongue between his lips. The young man fought to keep his hands firmly locked on his lap. This. Was. Not. A. Kiss. Jim's tongue was exploring his mouth in a slow, lazy pace, not leaving an inch untouched, brushing against Blair's tongue often, ravishing him. Blair was lost. He didn't understand why Jim had accepted this weird experiment. And he didn't understand why Jim did that. Kissing him. Because it was no longer an experiment, it was a kiss. And Blair did like it. 

Jim pulled away, leaving a panting Blair. 

"Lemon and mandarin orange," he said, licking his lips. 

To see a blindfolded and handcuffed Jim licking his lips was too much for Blair. To his great embarrassement, he felt his cock harden more. 

"And sugar, of course, but not white sugar, cane sugar. And cinnamon. And something else I'm unable to identify. Can we resume the experiment, Chief?" 

Blair was too stunned to refuse, "Yeah, sure." < Oh God, kill me now, I'll die happy. No. Not now, wait he kisses me again.> "Can you remove the handcuffs?" Jim asked. "Or are they necessary for your test?" 

Blair had totally forgotten the handcuffs. "No, they aren't. For this one, I mean. I'll take them off." 

To do it, he was obliged to lean against Jim's torso, and he bit his lip as his crotch brushed Jim's lower stomach. < Oh God> he thought, panicked < he's going to understand...> But Jim didn't say one word as Blair freed him. He just massaged his wrists, then removed the blindfold. 

Then he said quietly, "Let's go, Chief. I want to know what the last flavour is." 

This time it was harder for Blair to lean toward Jim without blushing. And it became even harder when Jim took the young man's face between his hands, gently pulling him closer. Blair closed his eyes as Jim's tongue licked over his bottom lip. 

"Yes, there is another flavour," the Sentinel whispered in a low, husky voice. "You know, Chief, if you need to move your tongue during the experience, do it." 

As he felt his face turn red, Blair parted his lips allowing entrance. Jim slid his tongue in his partner's mouth, slowly, gently, and resumed his previous exploration of the moist cavern. Blair was lost. At the first touch of Jim's tongue, he bucked against him, and soon their tongues were tangled, playing with each other, tasting each other, as Jim's arms wrapped around Blair's neck, one hand playing with the silky curls, the other stroking his neck. Blair couldn't help but return the embrace. 

They were kissing. Blair had absolutely no doubts about that. Jim Ellison, his partner, his best friend and Sentinel, was kissing him with all his heart and soul, ravishing his mouth in a sensual but gentle kiss. When his mouth left Blair's it was only to focus on another very sensitive point, behind the young man's ear, kissing and licking gently, eliciting shivers from the smaller man. 

"Definitely vanilla," Jim whispered. 

"What?" Blair asked, wondering what he was talking about. 

"The last taste I couldn't identify. It's vanilla. In the marmalade and on your skin," Jim explained before coming back to Blair's mouth, giving him another sensual kiss. 

When he pulled away, freeing a very panting Blair, Jim asked in his usual and quiet voice, "Sandburg, do you know you have a hard-on?" 

Blair's face changed colours. He tried to say something, but only babbled: "I know, Jim. I'm sorry. It's the marmalade. The marmalade always does that to me." Blair was aware that he was talking nonsense but his confused mind couldn't find something better. 

Jim burst into laugher and patted the younger man's curls. "Why are you so confused?" he asked, brushing his lips against Blair's. "I'm as aroused as you are. Let me take care of that." Before Blair could even think to something, Jim lifted him on the bed. Then he removed the young man's shirt and tee-shirt, teasing Blair's left nipple with his fingers. "I never guessed you really had a nipple-ring, Chief." he whispered before engulfing it in his mouth, eliciting a soft moan from Blair's lips. Jim's mouth found his path on the young man's torso, licking, stroking, sucking, until Blair moaned aloud and wiggled, wanting so much more. 

"Do you like it, Chief?" Jim asked, covering Blair's body with his. 

Blair opened his eyes and shivered. He didn't recognize his Sentinel. He had never seen him with this sensual face, these burning eyes and mischievous mouth. That was the first time he saw Jim's face, as a lover, and this face deeply moved him. 

"Yeah" he whispered as Jim's hands slid to his waist. 

"Want more?" 

"Oh God, yeah" Blair answered as Jim's hand found its way between his legs. 

Jim knelt over Blair's body, unfastening the smaller man's fly, stripping him from his pants, boxers and socks, leaving a very naked and very aroused Guide. Jim removed his own clothing, letting them slide slowly on his skin, and Blair gasped for air when he saw his Sentinel's naked torso offered to his hands and lips. Both naked, they hugged and kissed and as his hands explored Jim's body, Blair couldn't help but think, < Oh my God, I'm making love to Jim!>

Jim let his hands explore his Guide's body, closing his eyes to focus on his sense of touch, enjoying the skin offered to his hands. His mouth found the path from Blair's neck to his arousal as his hands cupped the heavy sac between Blair's open thighs. Blair's eyes nearly crossed as he felt Jim's hot mouth on his hard shaft. But he wanted more. He wanted to give pleasure to his Sentinel in the same way his Sentinel was giving pleasure to him.   
"Move over me, Jim," he asked. 

Jim freed his mouth for a few seconds, then said: "I'd prefer you on the top, Chief. Or I might hurt you." 

Blair nodded as Jim rolled on his back. Blair's heart leapt into in chest when he realized he _had_ to move. Until now, Jim had led. Now it was his turn. He knelt over Jim's face, and slowly lowered his body on Jim, burying his mouth in the taller's man crotch, taking his throbbing member in his waiting mouth, rolling his sac between his fingers until he heard Jim's moaning, sending shivers down his own cock. For a moment nothing else existed for the lovers but their passion, greedy to give each other the pleasure they denied for so long, using their mouths, tongues and fingers as if there was no tomorrow. Blair soon felt Jim's fingers circling his puckered opening and he shivered, aware that Jim was waiting for his approval before going further. He thrusted against Jim's hand in invitation. 

Jim's fingers probed his entrance before sliding in his tight and warm opening. Blair thrust again against Jim's fingers, and let escape a soft cry when the taller man's finger hit his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure into his body. Blair tentatively repeated the same gesture on Jim, and soon was rewarded by moans of pleasure. He'd prefer not to think that he was giving Jim a blowjob, and had his fingers buried in Jim's ass. Jim's pace increased and Blair ceased to think. 

It was too much for Blair, totally overwhelmed by all these sensations. He came in Jim's mouth, moaning his lover's name. He continued to lick Jim, tasting his pre-cum and swallowing when Jim shot his seed as well. The climax shook them hard, and let them weak. Blair had to make an effort to untangle his body from Jim's, but only to fall in his waiting arms, and loose consciousness. 

When he came back to reality, the first thing he saw was Jim's amused face. 

"What happened to me?" Blair whispered. 

"La petite mort. The little death, Chief. You fell unconscious cause of too much pleasure." Jim explained. 

"Oh God" Blair said, "it's the first time it has happened to me." 

"Glad it's with me," Jim smiled hugging him and giving him a deep kiss, mixing the taste of their semens. 

Then Blair rose and looking at Jim's face, he asked very seriously, "Are you gay, Jim?" 

Jim stared at him with amazement before bursting into laugher, "Chief, you're priceless!" 

"What? I just asked you if you're gay. Until now, you didn't give me a clue." 

Jim smiled. "I understand that my behavior might seem strange to you, Chief. I'm not gay. I'm bi. Since the army. You know, you can't put men into a tent for days in nowhere land without something happening." 

"And since when do you..." Blair didn't dare to end his sentence. 

"Since the first... nope, the second time I met you," Jim replied with a tender smile. "The first time, in the hospital, I was too much worried about my mental health to be aware of your cute face." 

"My cute face?" Blair repeated, pretending indignation. "I'm not a little boy, Jim!" 

"I beg your pardon, Chief. I meant your pretty ass!" 

They both laughed and Jim added, "To speak the truth, if you hadn't been that handsome, I never have gone to your office at Rainier. But I was a little obsessed by these big blue eyes and these riotous curls. And when I saw you, with that nice blue vest, that was the fourth of July. It was the beginning of my difficult journey I can call 'my lusty thoughts about Blair Sandburg'." 

Blair smiled. "First time I saw you, in the hospital, you were naked to the waist. Glad I wore a white coat. I had one of the biggest hard-ons of my whole life." 

They smiled to each other. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Blair asked. "I never dared to tell you cause I thought you were definitely straight. And you're not the kind of man another man make advances to before being sure he will have another response than a kickass. But you?" 

Jim sighed and relaxed against the pillow. "Why? Cause I was afraid to lose you. Since the very beginning I fell for you. And I didn't want you to run away in disgust. So I waited until I was pretty sure you felt something for me. When I began to smell your arousal each time I removed my shirt, I understood you were ready. And this afternoon your little game gave me the occasion I was waiting for. That's why I wanted the test to take place in my bedroom." 

Blair smiled and relaxed in his Sentinel's arms, "And gave me the best sex I had in years!" 

"Thanks, babe." Jim said. 

"You're welcome, honey!" Blair replied. 

**THE END**

* * *

End A Lover's Face. 


End file.
